Slash you too!
by ardnasak
Summary: Ronon and Rodney want each other, but have to are unable to be together whilst surrounded by the rest of the universe. Will they ever be together?


So, I had an assignment for a class where I had to "show" the proff what slash was, and here is what I came up with. It's a little rushed, but I hope y'all appreciate it regardless. Reviews are appreciated. If there is interest, I might be willing to revisit this and elaborate on it. Let me know.

Enjoy!

Ronon Dex entered the medical wing, wandering towards where he knew Dr. Jennifer Keller would be. And where he knew Dr. Rodney McKay would be. He would have sought out McKay earlier, but was afraid of how it would look. Without Jennifer's presence, Ronon spending time with Rodney would raise too many questions that Ronon wasn't ready to answer yet. Hell, he wasn't even ready to ask them.

And so he entered the medical wing, and started searching for Jennifer. Because he knew Rodney would be there too. Because Rodney was in love with Jennifer.

The realization hurt Ronon, but he didn't let him deter him. Ronon was nothing if not a warrior. He would have to fight to be with Rodney. And he would. But if he fought too soon, he would scare Rodney away, and then he wouldn't get the chance to be the lover he so wished he were.

Rodney had to fight the urge to smile when he saw Ronon entering the room. And because he had to fight the urge to smile, he scowled. Because that's what people would expect him to do. And so he scowled and muttered a terse greeting, which was met with a grunt that sounded to Rodney far sexier than it was supposed to. The hedonism of it hit him somewhere in his gut, and he rolled his eyes at the sound of it. He regained control of his face and glanced at Jennifer, who was scowling at him.

"Hello, Jennifer." Ronon spoke, forcing himself to sound polite.

"Hello, Ronon." She replied sweetly. "Are you here to give blood?"

"Yup." He said, forgetting his intentions to act civilized. His face twitched as he reprimanded himself for failing to act civilized. Especially in front of Rodney.

"You'll have to wait a little bit, there's a bit of a line." Jennifer said and walked away, leaving the two men together.

Rodney fidgeted slightly, trying to act as macho as possible, but failing miserably. A crooked smile spread across Ronon's face as he noted the fidgeting. It made him feel in control of the situation when Rodney acted this way.

"You're here for blood too?" Ronon asked, still smirking.

"Yup." Rodney said, trying to sound curt. He pointed aimlessly at his side and nodded, but remained.

"Been here a while?" Ronon asked, trying to be civilized.

"Uh-huh." It hurt him to, but Rodney tried to communicate using grunts. It seemed like Ronon would be able to relate to them better.

"Oh." Ronon said, concluding the conversation. Rodney nodded.

And so they stood there, next to each other, and they didn't speak even though they both wanted to, and they waited to give blood to Jennifer, because they needed an excuse to spend time together, because the real reason they wanted to spend time together would make everyone too uncomfortable, themselves included.

Rodney stood on the balcony, overlooking the city and the ocean, mesmerized by its beauty. He remained there, still, while he felt someone approaching him from behind.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Ronon, curious about finding Rodney somewhere where there wasn't a computer.

"Looking at the city." Rodney replied before remembering that he couldn't just look at the city. "You know, for research purposes. I have to be exceptionally familiar with the inner and outer workings of the city. In case of emergencies. I'm, uh, familiarizing myself with the layout."

"Oh." Said Ronon, not understanding what Rodney was talking about. "It's pretty."

Rodney smiled.

"Yes. It is." Rodney said. There was always something about Ronon that just cut through everything to get to the most essential thing. It was off-putting and comforting at the same time.

Ronon moved forward and stood next to Rodney, resting against the railing, and looked out over the city with him.

Ronon was training, flinging the men he was teaching around the room, against the walls, onto the floors, never letting any of them hurt him. Rodney watched from the hallway, supposedly waiting for John. He had come early for this. To watch Ronon move and contort his body, the beauty of his muscles, shimmering with sweat, as they fought. He enjoyed the view, but was also saddened by it. Because Rodney knew that he would never have the opportunity to see his glistening muscles in any other way.

Ronon stopped moving, signalling to his students that he was done. He stood up straight and glanced at the doorway. Rodney stood there, a strange look on his face. Ronon wanted to walk up to him and get a closer look, but was afraid to in front of everybody else. Hell, he couldn't do that just in front of Rodney. And so he turned from Rodney and went over to the corner to get his belongings.

They had been captured. Teyla and John had managed to escape the Wraith, but Rodney had had to stay so that he could manoeuvre the DSD, and Ronon had made a point of getting into a defensive position that would maintain his protective posturing over Rodney. And so when the gate closed after John and Teyla had escaped, it was just Ronon and Rodney there. And the Wraith.

The Wraith had taken them and placed them into a cell, and then they had left them there. And though Ronon was afraid that they were going to kill him, or that they were going to kill Rodney, he was also glad. Because it was the first time in a very long time when he and Rodney were together, alone, without having to maintain the pretext for the sake of others.

Rodney was scared. The Wraith were threatening to feed off of him and Ronon. And that scared him. But not as much as he was afraid of being alone with Ronon. Because if he were alone with Ronon he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his head on straight. There was something about Ronon that made everything else fuzzy for Rodney. And that made him really uncomfortable.

He looked up then, into the eyes of Ronon. And they stared at each other for a moment. The others would come for them. They always did. Teyla and John would be there to save them anytime now. But right now, they were alone. And then they were together. The rest of the room disappeared, propelling them into each others arms and mouths and bodies. One of them grunted, and one of them spoke. It was impossible to distinguish who did which. But it was all good. It was simultaneously stimulating and comfortable and felt, for both of them, just right.


End file.
